Appa Hyung Listen To Me
by kyukyu712
Summary: Hubungan keluarga Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun tak baik. Kyuhyun hanya ingin appa dan hyungnya mendengarkan penjelasannya. tapi tak ada satupun yang mau mendengarkan Kyuhyun. LAST CHAPTER Please RnR.. thanks
1. Chapter 1

Title : appa, hyung, listen to me

Author : Choi MinYeon

Cast :

Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Siwon as Kyuhyun's hyung

Leeteuk as Kyuhyun and Siwon's appa

Other Cast : find by your self ! xD

Genre : Family, tragedy

.

.

.

Siwon POV

"Siwon-ah, appa ke kantor dulu ya. jaga dirimu baik- baik."ucap appaku, Park Jungsu. Aku tersenyum padanya. "ne appa. Jaga dirimu juga dikantor. Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja." Nasehatku pada appa. Appa terkekeh kecil. "bisanya kau menasehati appa seperti itu. sudahlah. Cepat siap- siap kesekolah. Bye Siwonie.."Kata appa sambil menaiki mobilnya.

Perkenalkan, namaku Park Siwon. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku tinggal dirumah besar ini bersama dengan appa dan adikku, Park Kyuhyun yang umurnya beda setahun denganku. Ummaku sudah meninggal. Kami bertiga sangat merasa kehilangan. Dan kini, appa dan Kyuhyun tak pernah akur. Walaupun mereka tak pernah bertengkar, sejak kejadian itu, mereka tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Aku tahu sebenarnya appa dan Kyuhyun saling menyayangi.

Apa kalian penasaran apa maksudnya kejadian itu ? baiklah akan ku ceritakan.

.

.

Flashback 1 tahun yang lalu..

Hari ini aku, Kyuhyun, umma, dan appa pergi ke pantai untuk berlibur. "Aku akan sampai di pantai lebih dulu hyung !"Seru Kyuhyun. "enak saja ! aku lebih dulu !"balasku. aku dan Kyuhyun bermain kejar- kejaran. Dan… HAP ! Aku sampai duluan ke pantai ini.

"hahaha ! Aku menang Kyuhyun-ah !"Seruku. Kyuhyun sampai disebelahku tak lama kemudian. Ia mengatur napasnya. Hahaha… mana bisa ia menandingiku dalam hal berlari.. "Dasar kau kuda jelek !"Ujarnya. "apa kau bilang ? Kuda jelek ?"Tanyaku. enak saja dia mengataiku kuda jelek. Mulut tajamnya itu tak pernah berubah. aku menjitak kepalanya. Dia hanya meringis dan cemberut.

"kalian ini tak bertengkar terus ya !"seru appa. Aku dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Umma hanya tersenyum. Hyora Umma adalah umma tiriku. Appa menikah lagi setelah umma kandungku meninggal. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Hyora umma. Ia tak pernah tersenyum pada Hyora umma.

Gee gee gee gee baby baby ~

Handphone Hyora umma berbunyi. Ia sedikit panic melihat telponnya. "siapa umma ?"Tanyaku. "ah, nenekmu. Aku kedalam dulu ya, mau terima telpon."Katanya. aku mengangguk.

"hyung, aku mau menaruh barang- barangku dikamar dulu ya. tunggu disini."kata Kyuhyun. Aku mengangguk.

Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan appa disini.

"Siwon-ah, apa Kyuhyun menyukai Hyora ?"Tanya appa tiba- tiba. Aku terdiam. Lalu menggeleng pelan. Appa tersenyum. "apa pilihanku salah kalau aku menikah dengan Hyora ? apa kau tidak menyukainya juga ?"Tanya appa lagi. sebenarnya aku tak mau appa menikah lagi. tapi mau bagaimana lagi. ini untuk kebahagiaan appa. "tidak, aku senang appa menikah dengan Hyora umma."Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Appa memelukku erat.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun keluar dan membanting pintu. Wajahnya terlihat marah. "ada apa Kyu ?"appa bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Lebih baik appa bertanya pada wanita itu ! dia wanita jahat appa ! aku benci dia !"

PLAK

Appa menampar Kyuhyun. Oh tidak. Ada apa ini ? "jaga mulutmu Park Kyuhyun. Jelaskan padaku !"bentar appa. Tiba- tiba Hyora umma datang sambil menangis. "Ada apa Hyora ?"Tanya appa.

"sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyukaiku. Ia ingin aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Dan ia marah karena aku tak mau meninggalkanmu.."ujarnya sambil menangis. Aku sedikit curiga dengan perkataannya. apa mungkin Kyuhyun mengatakan hal sekasar itu ? aku mengenal adikku. Ia bukan anak seperti itu.

Wajah appa mengeras. "apa maksudmu Park Kyuhyun ? Kau tidak menyukai ummamu ? appa melakukan semua ini karena appa mau kau tumbuh dengan adanya ibu ! dan Hyora selama ini juga menjaga dan mengurusmu ! hargai itu !"bentak appa. Mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis sejak kematian umma.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Hyora umma dan menatapnya tajam. Hyora umma hanya menunduk sambil menangis dipelukan appa. Lalu Kyuhyun berlari menuju vila. Huh.. aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

.

.

.

Sampai tengah malam, Kyuhyun masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. "appa, aku rasa appa terlalu keras pada Kyuhyun. Pasti ia punya alasan berbuat seperti itu."ujarku. appa hanya menghela napas. "mungkin appa terlalu keras padanya ya.."ujarnya. aku tersenyum. Appa dan Kyuhyun tak mungkin berlama- lama bertengkar. Tiba- tiba

BRUK

Seperti suara sesuatu jatuh. Aku dan appa segera menghampiri asal suara. Dan apa yang kulihat ? Kyuhyun sedang melihat kearah bawah dari balkon. Aku dan appa segera menghampirinya. "ada apa Kyu ?" Tanya appa.

Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetaran dan berkeringat. Aku melihat kearah bawah, dan…

"a-a-appa, Hy-Hyora um..ma."Ujarku sambil menunjuk kearah bawah. Appa terkejut dan segera lari kebawah. Aku menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku. Aku segera berlari kebawah menyusul appa.

"Hyora, Hyora-ya ! bangunlah ! Hyora, bangunlah !"teriak appa histeris. "ap..pa"ucap Kyuhyun. Appa menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah. Appa menaruh tubuh umma perlahan lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Lalu memukulnya berkali- kali tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun hanya diam menerima setiap pukulan yang appa lancarkan.

Aku memeriksa denyut nadi umma. Dan lagi- lagi.. aku kehilangan seorang umma.. aku menangis sejadi- jadinya. Begitu juga appa.

Flashback end

Begitulah ceritanya mengapa appa tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Appa tak pernah mau mendengarkan alasan Kyu. Aku juga marah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah membuatku kehilangan umma untuk kedua kalinya.

Baiklah, ini saatnya aku pergi sekolah. Aku pergi menaiki mobil yang appa berikan untukku.

Siwon POV end

.

Kyuhyun POV

Saatnya berangkat sekolah. Aku mengambil tasku dan mengambil sepedaku untuk pergi kesekolah. Sejak kejadian itu, appa tak pernah memberikanku fasilitas seperti mobil/ motor seperti Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung sekarang juga membenciku. Aku menghela nafas. Andai appa dan hyung tahu apa yang Hyora umma bicarakan di telpon malam itu. ah, sudahlah Park Kyuhyun, jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi. aku muak.

.

.

.

Disekolah..

Aku memarkir sepedaku di tempat khusu parkiran sepeda. Aku melihat mobil Siwon hyung sudah terparkir di tempat parkiran mobil. Aku tersenyum. Baguslah, ia sampai disekolah dengan selamat.

Aku masuk ke kelasku dan melihat Changmin sahabat baikku. Ia tahu semua tentangku. Termasuk masalah keluargaku.

"Hello Park Kyuhyun ! What's up boy ?"Serunya. aku hanya menutup telingaku. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya tiap hari berteriak seperti itu. "aish ! Minnie ! bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit suaramu ? kupingku bisa tuli !"Bentakku. ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tiba- tiba BRAK

Tubuhku terjerembap ke dinding. Pasti orang- orang itu, Kangin, Heechul, dan Eunhyuk. "Yak Park Kyuhyun ! ikut kami sekarang !"Kata Kangin. Aku hanya pasrah saat lenganku ditarik mereka. Changmin melihatku dengan tatapan kuatir. Aku tersenyum padanya seolah mengatakan, 'tenang saja. Aku tak apa-apa.'

.

.

.

BRUK

Sekali lagi punggungku terbentur dinding. "kau sudah melakukan apa yang kusuruh ?"Tanya Kangin padaku. aku menggeleng lemah. DUAK ! Kangin menendang perutku dengan lututnya. Aku akan merosot jatuh kalau Eunhyuk dan Heechul tidak memegang tanganku.

"sudah kubilangkan ! lakukan hari ini juga !"Bentaknya. "maaf, aku belum sempat melakukannya. Penjagaan ruang ujian kenaikan kelas sangat ketat. Aku takut ketahuan.."ujarku. DUAK ! sekali lagi Kangin menendang perutku. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"aku tak peduli kalau kau ketahuan ! yang penting kau ambil soal ujian itu, jawab, lalu berikan pada kami ! mengerti ?"Perintahnya. aku terdiam. "mengerti tidak ? atau kalau tidak, hyung kesayanganmu yang akan jadi taruhan."ucapnya sambil mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"aku akan melakukannya hari ini asal kau jangan menyakiti hyungku."ujarku. Kangin ini seperti psikopat. Ia berani melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang aku inginkan. Ia selalu mengancamku untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Kalau tidak, ia akan menyakiti Siwon hyung. Ini tak boleh terjadi..

.

.

.

Aku memberanikan diri memasuki ruang ujian. Aku mengendap- ngendap dan membuka lemari tempat soal ujian siswa kelas 1 SMA berada. Tiba tiba..

"siapa disana ?"seru seseorang. Tamatlah riwayatku..

TBC

Saya balik dengan New FF RnR Thankyou..


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : update kilat !

.

.

.

Aku memberanikan diri memasuki ruang ujian. Aku mengendap- ngendap dan membuka lemari tempat soal ujian siswa kelas 1 SMA berada. Tiba tiba..

"siapa disana ?"seru seseorang. Tamatlah riwayatku..

.

.

.

"maaf Lee seonsangnim. Maafkan kelakuan anak saya."ujar appa sambil membungkuk. Aku hanya bisa menundukan wajahku karena takut. Huh, sialnya aku. Aku ketahuan oleh Lee seonsangnim. Appa dipanggil. Dan mungkin, sebentar lagi wajahku akan hancur karena dipukuli Kangin, Heechul, dan Eunhyuk.

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf.."Ujar appa sekali lagi. appa menarik tanganku keluar ruang kepala sekolah. Appa menatapku marah.

"apa maumu hah? Apa kau tak cukup pintar sampai mencuri soal ujian ?"Ucapnya. aku hanya bisa menunduk. Kalau aku mengatakan semuanya, hyung dalam bahaya. "Jawab appa Park Kyuhyun !"Serunya lagi. aku hanya terdiam. Aku takut sekali kalau appa marah seperti ini. Sudah setahun aku tak berbicara dengannya. Jujur, aku merindukan suaranya. Tapi bukan suaranya yang sedang membentakku seperti ini. Appa menarikku pulang.

.

.

.

Appa menarikku memasuki rumah. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Didalam aku melihat Siwon hyung sedang duduk dimeja makan. Ia menoleh kearahku dan appa. "ada apa appa ?"Tanyanya bingung. "adikmu, ia berani mencuri soal ujian !"seru appa. Siwon hyung membulatkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba appa mendorong tubuhku sampai aku menempel dimeja makan. Lalu…

TAR ! "akh !"Aku merasakan punggungku dicambuk sesuatu. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Appa sedang mencambukku dengan ikat pinggangnya. TAR ! ikat pinggang itu sekali lagi menghantam kulitku. Aku menangis sekarang. Sakit hati yang kurasa sudah tak bisa kubendung. Sakithati ini lebih sakit dari punggungku.

"ini karena kau mengambil dokumen sekolah."kata appa dingin. TAR ! appa memecut tanganku.

"ini karena kau mempermalukan appa." TAR ! appa memecut punggungku lagi.

"ini untuk kematian ummamu." TAR ! appa memukul punggungku sekali lagi. ternyata appa masih marah soal hal itu.

"terserah ap-pa ma-mau memukulku berapa kali. Ya-yang penting ap-pa mau mendengarkan penjelasanku tentang um-ma."ucapku terbata- bata. "appa tidak membutuhkan penjelasanmu."ucap appa dingin. Habis sudah kesabaranku kali ini.

"APPA ! DENGARKAN AKU DULU !"bentakku dengan sisa sisa suaraku. Appa dan hyung terdiam. "Hyora umma ingin merebut kekayaan appa.."Kataku lirih. appa menoleh cepat kearahku. "kau kira aku bodoh ? aku tak percaya padamu !"bentaknya. "hyung, kau percaya padaku kan ?"Tanyaku. hyung hanya diam dan membuang wajahnya.

Aku terdiam. Tak ada satupun keluargaku sendiri yang mempercayaiku. Aku tersenyum lirih. semestinya aku sudah menduga kalau tak ada yang mempercayai ucapanku.

"terserah kalian saja. Anggap saja pembicaraan tadi tak pernah terjadi. Dan appa, terima kasih atas hukumanmu. Itu artinya kau masih menganggapku anak dan memperdulikanku."ucapku dingin. Aku bangun dari lantai yang dingin. Uhh.. sakit sekali punggungku. Aku berjalan kekamarku tertatih.

"kyu, punggungmu berdarah.."ucap Siwon hyung. Ia menghampiriku dan bermaksud membantuku berjalan. Aku menepisnya pelan. "tak usah hyung. Gomawo."ucapku dingin. Untuk apa ia membantuku kalau ia tak mempercayaiku. Yang sakit bukan hanya bekas cambukan appa, tapi hatiku juga sangat sakit.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Posisiku tengkurap saat ini. Tentu kalian tahukan apa yang barusan terjadi. Punggungku sangat sakit. tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Aku memejamkan mataku yang semakin terasa berat. Lalu aku terlelap dan berharap esok hari menjadi hari yang lebih baik.

Kyuhyun POV end

.

Siwon POV

"appa…"aku memanggil appaku. Appa menoleh. "appa, sebaiknya kita mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun.."pintaku. wajah Kyuhyun terus berputar dikepalaku.

"untuk apa kita mendengarkan penjelasannya lagi. sudah jelas dia yang mendorong ummamu dari balkon. Dan sikapnya kali ini, mengambil soal ujian, ini sudah keterlaluan."ucap appa. Aku menghela napas. Aku duduk disebelah appa yang sedang memijat keningnya. "aku tak yakin kalau Kyuhyun bisa membunuh umma.."Kataku.

Appa memelukku. "appa tak tahu kenapa appa bisa mencambuk adikmu seperti tadi. Ia terluka.. pasti itu sangat sakit.."ujar appa. Aku membalas pelukan appa. "ne appa.. ayo kita kekamar Kyuhyun.."ajakku. appa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Aku membuka kamar Kyuhyun. Kamarnya gelap sekali. Aku melihatnya sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Ia tidak mengganti seragamnya. Seragamnya kini berlumuran darah dari luka di punggungnya. Tangannya juga memar. Appa mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"mianhae Kyuhyun-ah.."ujar appa. Kyuhyun menggeliat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"appa, hyung.."Katanya lemah. Kyuhyun berusaha duduk. Aku membantunya. "Kyu.. maafkan appa.."Kata appa. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Appa kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun. "appa tak mempersalahkanmu atas kejadian umma dulu.. kita lupakan saja kejadian itu. appa akan tetap menyayangimu walau kau sudah membuat ummamu…. Em… meninggal."kata appa.

Tiba- tiba saja Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh appa. "tak usah kesini kalau kalian belum percaya padaku ! keluar !"Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. kami.."

"Keluar !"Bentak Kyuhyun lagi. aku dan appa pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sebelum aku menutup pintu, aku melihatnya menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Suara tangisan kecil kudengar. Adikku.. Kyuhyun.. menangis…

Siwon POV end

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku bersiap pergi kesekolah. Punggungku memang sakit. tapi aku harus meluruskan semuanya. Aku tak mau menjadi budak Kangin lagi. sudah cukup ia menyiksaku selama ini. Untuk masalahnya mengancamku untuk menyakiti Siwon hyung, aku mungkin akan bernegosiasi dengannya.

Aku turun dari kamarku. Aku melihat appa dan hyung sedang makan dimeja makan. "Kyu, makanlah. Ayo duduk disebelah hyung."Ajak Siwon hyung.

"ani hyung. Aku tidak sarapan hari ini."ujarku dingin. Aku perjalan perlahan menuju keluar. Punggungku masih sangat sakit kalau digerakan sedikit saja. "biarkan Siwon mengantarmu Kyu.."Ujar appa halus. Suara appa yang selama ini kurindukan. Suara yang memanggilku halus. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Toh ia masih menganggapku pembunuh.

"Ani appa, aku berangkat naik sepeda saja."Jawabku. aku menaiki sepedaku dan melesat kesekolah.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kesekolah kali ini sangat jauh rasanya. Punggungku tak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku memasuki kelas dengan wajah lesu. "KYUHYUN-AH ! WHAT'S UP BOY ?"Teriak seseorang. Tak usah menengok aku juga tahu itu suara siapa. Shim Changmin. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Aku lelah.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah ? oh iya, katanya kemarin appamu dipanggil ya ? Kangin itu keterlaluan sekali.. padahal itu bukan salahmu.."Kata Changmin iba. "Kau harus melawannya Kyu."Katanya. Aku mengangguk.

"aku mau meluruskan masalah ini sekarang. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini."Kataku. Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Itu baru Kyuhyun yang kukenal !"ucapnya sambil memukul kencang punggungku. "ARGH ! PABOYA MINNIE !"teriakku histeris. Changmin terlihat terkejut.

Changmin menyentuh perlahan punggungku. Aku sedikit meringis. "Kyu, punggungmu berdarah.. mianhae !"Seru Changmin seperti mau menangis. "bukan salahmu Min. kau kan tak tahu kalau punggungku sedang terluka."Ujarku pelan.

"memangnya punggungmu kenapa Kyu ?"Tanya Changmin. "appaku mencambukku dengan ikat pinggangnya karena masalah kemarin."ujarku. "MWO ?"Changmin berteriak histeris.

"Pelankan suaramu Minnie. Kau berisik sekali."ujarku.

"mianhae.. ayo kuobati lukamu.."ujar Minnie sambil menarik tanganku ke UKS.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat

Aku sedang menikmati makan siangku dengan Changmin. Tiba tiba Kangin dan teman- temannya datang. "bagaimana perintahku kemarin ? berhasil tidak ?"Tanya Kangin kasar. Aku bangun dari tempat dudukku. Changmin menatapku kuatir.

"aku gagal. Appaku kemarin dipanggil dan semua karena kau !"Seruku sambil menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjukku. Kangin menggebrak meja. "Beraninya kau menantangku ?"Bentaknya. aku memasang wajah menantang.

"Aku tak takut padamu lagi !"Bentakku. ia menarik tanganku, aku menepisnya. Ia semakin marah. Tiba- tiba Heechul menonjok wajahku. Aku jatuh. Changmin membantuku duduk. Tapi Eunhyuk malah mendorong Changmin lalu menarikku untuk berdiri dan menyeretku.

.

.

.

Mereka menghempaskan tubuhku kelantai yang dingin. Sial.. punggungku..Mereka mengikatku disebuah kursi. "sebenarnya apa maumu ?"Tanyaku. kangin tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Apanya yang lucu sih ? Tanyaku dalam hati. "Hyuk, chul, keluarlah."Perintah Kangin.

Kangin mendekatiku dan membisikan, "aku ingin menghancurkan keluargamu."

TBC

Hello ! makasih yang udah baca chapter ini xD

Oh iya, banyak yang bilang kalo di setiap FFku Kyunya menderita.

Sebenernya bukan mauku sih, Cuma aku itu suka bikin FF yang 'nyess' (?) gitu. Nah.. kalo pake member lain, nyess nya tuh ga berasa. Kalo bayangin Kyu entah kenapa banyak ide muncul XD

Jadi untuk para SparKyu, mian yah kalo bias kalian aku siksa terus. Sebenernya aku juga SparKyu loh ! hahaha..

Maaf kebanyakan ngomong.

Ps : Jangan bosan RnR FFku ya ! gomawo xD


	3. Chapter 3

Title : appa, hyung, listen to me

Author : Choi MinYeon

Cast :

Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Siwon as Kyuhyun's hyung

Leeteuk as Kyuhyun and Siwon's appa

Other Cast : find by your self ! xD

Genre : Family, tragedy

Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik author, melainkan milik diri mereka sendiri ! para OC dan Story ini milik author ! Jangan mencoba untuk plagiat ^^

.

.

.

Mereka menghempaskan tubuhku kelantai yang dingin. Sial.. punggungku..Mereka mengikatku disebuah kursi. "sebenarnya apa maumu?"Tanyaku. kangin tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Apanya yang lucu sih? Tanyaku dalam hati. "Hyuk, chul, keluarlah."Perintah Kangin.

Kangin mendekatiku dan membisikan, "aku ingin menghancurkan keluargamu."Ujarnya. aku membulatkan mataku. "m-mwo?"aku terkejut. "Kau kaget ya? ini semua aku lakukan untuk membalas kematian ummaku."ucapnya. ummanya ? maksudnya siapa ?

"ummamu ? maksudmu siapa? Tanyaku. Ia menampar wajahku. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirku. "ummaku! Kim Hyora!"Bentaknya keras. Aku membulatkan mataku. Hyora umma.. adalah ummanya Kangin? aku shock.

"beberapa tahun yang lalu, ummaku tiba- tiba meninggalkan rumah dan bilang kalau ia akan menikah dengan Park Jungsoo. Ia menyuruhku untuk tenang karena dia akan segera kembali. Tapi, setahun yang lalu. Aku menelponnya. Dia bilang, dia sedang di pantai berlibur bersama kalian. Dan tanpa kusadari.. itu adalah kesempatan terakhir aku bisa mendengar suara ummaku ! dan ia mati.. KARENAMU PARK KYUHYU !"Serunya keras ditelingaku.

Setahun lalu saat di pantai.. itukan.. saat umma meninggal. Ah jangan- jangan…

Flashback

"Bawaanku banyak juga ternyata." Gerutuku. Aku bermaksud menaruh barang- barangku kekamar. Tapi aku mendengar suara Hyora umma sedang menelpon seseorang. Tadi dia bilang itu nenek kan? sudahlah. Aku memegang gagang pintu kamarku.

"yeobo.. dengarkan umma.. umma akan pergi dari keluarga Park setelah mendapatkan uang mereka. lalu kita hidup bersama kembali.."Ucap Hyora umma. Aku diam terpaku. Hyora umma? benarkah itu dia? aku berjalan kearahnya.

"apa maksudmu umma? kau hanya ingin kekayaan appa?"Bentakku. Hyora umma terlihat sangat terkejut. "Kyu-Kyuhyun-ah…"ucapnya gugup.

Aku segera keluar dan membanting pintu vila. Disana appa dan hyung berdiri menunggu kami. "ada apa Kyu?"Tanya appa. "Lebih baik appa bertanya pada wanita itu! dia wanita jahat appa! aku benci dia!" seruku.

PLAK

Appa menamparku. Aku terdiam.

"jaga mulutmu Park Kyuhyun. Jelaskan padaku!"bentar appa. Tiba- tiba Hyora umma datang sambil menangis. "Ada apa Hyora?"Tanya appa.

"sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyukaiku. Ia ingin aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Dan ia marah karena aku tak mau meninggalkanmu.."ujarnya sambil menangis. Aku membulatkan mataku. Bagaimana dia bisa memfitnahku didepan appaku sendiri? appa tak mungkin percayakan?

Wajah appa mengeras. "apa maksudmu Park Kyuhyun? Kau tidak menyukai ummamu? appa melakukan semua ini karena appa mau kau tumbuh dengan adanya ibu ! dan Hyora selama ini juga menjaga dan mengurusmu! hargai itu!"bentak appa. Mataku berkaca- kaca. Appa lebih mempercayai wanita itu dari pada aku? rasanya aku mau menangis.

Aku berdiri lalu menoleh kearah Hyora umma yang menangis di pelukan appa lalu melihatnya tajam. Lalu aku berlari kedalam vila. Aku mengunci diriku dikamar. Aku menangis sampai akhirnya aku tertidur.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidur? aku mengerjapkan mataku.

CKLEK ada yang membuka pintu kamarku. Siapa ya ? aku mengucek mataku. "halo Kyuhyun.."Katanya. aku membuang wajahku. Tak sudi melihat wajahnya. "Kau sudah tahu semuanya ya?"Tanyanya. "ne. memang kenapa kalau aku sudah tahu?"Jawabku malas.

"memangnya kenapa? hahaha.. kalau kau sudah tahu, artinya kau harus mati!"ujar Hyora umma lalu mencekik leherku. Aku kehabisan napas. "Lepaskan aku! yak!" aku lari keluar kamar dan menuju ke balkon. Hyora umma mendekatiku. Ia tersenyum licik.

"kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan kau.. harus mati sekarang!"Bentaknya. ia berusaha mendorongku jatuh dari balkon. Aku melawannya dan tiba- tiba ia terpeleset dan jatuh kebawah. Aku terpaku. Wanita itu.. jatuh..

""ada apa Kyu?" Tanya appa.

Flashback off

Dan kejadian itupun terjadi. Appa tak mau berbicara denganku lagi. tiba-tiba kangin menendang perutku. "ukh…"aku mengerang. "wanita itu ibumu? dia yang jahat! dia mau mengambil harta keluargaku! bahkan ia mau membunuhku! lalu ia terpeleset dan dia yang jatuh!"Jawabku. Kangin tertawa. Lalu memukul wajahku lagi. aku meringis. "Jangan mengejek ibuku!"bentaknya.

Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat. Jantungku berdebar keras. "a-apa yang mau kau lakukan ?"Tanyaku. "tentu saja membunuhmu. Kalau kau mati, berarti satu sama. Kau membunuh ummaku, dan aku membunuhmu."ucapnya dingin. Aku membulatkan mataku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi ikatan ini terlalu kencang.

JLEB

Pisau lipat itu menancap di kakiku. "ARGH !"Teriakku. Ia tertawa mendengar teriakan kesakitanku. "aku mau bermain- main dulu denganmu Kyuhyun-ah.."ujarnya. aku memejamkan mataku menahan sakit. ia menonjok wajah dan perutku berkali-kali. Kemudian ia melepaskan ikatanku. Aku ingin kabur, tapi kakiku sakit sekali. Ia mengambil sebuah kayu lalu memukulkan kayu itu ke kepala dan punggungku.

Kurasakan darah segar mengalir dari keningku. Dan rasa sakit juga darah mengalir juga di punggungku. Aku tak mau mati sebelum menjelaskan semuanya pada appa dan hyungku. Kalau aku tidak membunuh umma. Aku tak mau dianggap pembunuh.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Park Kyuhyun."ucapnya sambil tertawa senang. Ia mengangkat pisaunya tinggi- tinggi lalu…

"diam ditempat ! letakan senjatamu !"Ucap seseorang. Aku samar- samar melihatnya seperti seorang polisi. Syukurlah.. aku belum mau mati…

"Kyuhyun-ah ! bertahanlah ! Kyuhyun-ah !" kudengar suara Siwon hyung memanggil namaku. Ia menghampiriku, melepas ikatan ini dan memeluk tubuhku. Aku tersenyum.

"Lepaskan aku! Yak!"Itu suara Kangin. Aku menoleh dan ia sedang mengarahkan pisaunya ke Siwon hyung. Aku mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenagaku untuk melindungi Siwon hyung.

JLEB

Sekali lagi pisau itu menghantam tubuhku. Kali ini tepat di dadaku. Darah mengucur deras dari dadaku. Setelah itu pandanganku samar dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Siwon POV

"Kyuhyun-ah ! bertahanlah ! Kyuhyun-ah !" ujarku. Mata Kyuhyun mulai menutup dan akhirnya ia menutup matanya. Aku mengecek nadinya. Masih ada walaupun lemah. Syukurlah..

"Kyu! Kyuhyun-ah!"Changmin hyung memanggil. "Changmin! Kyuhyun disini!"Seruku. Changmin dan Lee seonsangnim datang dan menghampiri aku dan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Lee seonsangnim. "nanti saja. Sekarang bawa Kyu kerumah sakit."ujarku.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit Seoul

Aku dan Changmin kini duduk di kursi rumah sakit dengan wajah cemas. Bahkan Changmin terlihat mau menangis. Ia memberitahuku kalau Kangin dan teman- temannya menyeret Kyuhyun dan memberitahu Lee seonsangnim juga. Selain itu ia juga menelpon polisi. Karena katanya, ia tahu kalau Kangin akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Aku berusaha menghubungi appa."Appa, datanglah kerumah sakit Seoul. Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit."

Siwon POV end

.

Leeteuk POV

"Appa, datanglah kerumah sakit Seoul. Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit." Ujar anak sulungku, Siwon. Apa? Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit?

"mwo? Kyuhyun kenapa Wonnie?"Tanyaku panic. "nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang appa datang sekarang."katanya. aku langsung melesat ke rumah sakit Seoul.

.

.

.

Dirumah sakit Seoul

Aku mencari Siwon di lantai yang diberitahunya. "appa" kudengar Siwon memanggilku. Aku segera menghampirinya. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun Won?"Tanyaku. Siwon menggeleng. "belum tahu appa. Dokter belum keluar sejak tadi."ujar Siwon lemah. aku terdiam.

"Aku bingung kenapa orang sebaik Kyuhyun bisa memiliki keluarga seperti kalian."Ujar seorang anak muda. "siapa kau ?" Tanyaku. "aku Changmin sahabat Kyuhyun."Jawabnya.

"Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan masalahnya padaku. dan sepertinya kalian harus tahu yang sebenarnya mengenai kematian Hyora ahjumma."Ujarnya. Tubuhku menegang. "Baiklah. Jelaskan padaku."kataku akhirnya.

Ia menceritakan panjang lebar. Mulai dari apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan mengenai apa yang ia dengar dari telpon Hyora, kematian Hyora yang sebenarnya ingin membunuh Kyuhyun. Dan Kangin, anak yang selalu menyuruh Kyuhyun menuruti perintahnya dengan ancaman akan menyakiti Siwon. Termasuk masalah soal ujian itu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Terlalu shock mendengar semua penjelasan dari Changmin. Tak pernah terpikir olehku kalau anak bungsuku memiliki beban berat seperti ini. Dan aku tidak menyediakan telinga untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya dan pelukan hangat untuknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. mianhae Kyuhyun-ah.. maafkan hyung.."Tangis Siwon tiba- tiba pecah. "appa.. aku membencinya selama ini.. aku tak tahu kalau ia.. ia.."Siwon tak mampu melanjutkan kata- katanya.

"Kalian tahukan sekarang? mestinya kalian mendengarkan dan mempercayai Kyuhyun! ia sangat menyayangi kalian!"Bentak Changmin. Aku dan Siwon hanya bisa terdiam.

Tiba- tiba dokter keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana dok keadaan anakku?" Tanyaku cemas.

"maaf tuan.. kami kehilangan Kyuhyun-ssi. Ia sudah meninggal.."

TBC

Halo readers xD gimana chapter ini?

Kyuhyunnya mati thor? Jawabannya iya. Entah kalo aku bikin Kyuhyunnya hidup aku ga kebayang apapun :/ jadi aku putusin buat bikin Kyuhyunnya mati. Hehe. Mian ya kalo readers tidak setuju ^^

Dan aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat salah satu reader yang ngerevisi penulisanku. Aku jadi bisa lebih byk belajar mengenai menulis. Hehe.. soalnya aku ini masih author amatir yang baru mulai nulis sebulan lalu x_x

Sekali lagi aku ucapin makasih buat readers yang udah RnR. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	4. Chapter 4 end

Author's note : Ini chapter terakhir ! maaf ya kalau gak memuaskan para readers T_T

Title : appa, hyung, listen to me

Author : Choi MinYeon

Cast :

Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Siwon as Kyuhyun's hyung

Leeteuk as Kyuhyun and Siwon's appa

Other Cast : find by your self ! xD

Genre : Family, tragedy

Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik author, melainkan milik diri mereka sendiri ! para OC dan Story ini milik author ! Jangan mencoba untuk plagiat ^^

.

.

.

Tiba- tiba dokter keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana dok keadaan anakku?"tanyaku cemas.

"maaf tuan.. kami kehilangan Kyuhyun-ssi. Ia sudah meninggal.."jawab sang dokter. Aku terdiam. Masih tidak mengerti apa yang dokter katakan. "a-apa maksud dokter?"Tanyaku pelan. "Kyuhyun-ssi… sudah meninggal.. luka di dadanya tepat mengenai jantungnya. Kami sudah melakukan semampu kami.."Ucap sang dokter.

"Dok, tolong katakan yang sesungguhnya! Kyuhyun belum meninggalkan?"seruku sambil menarik kerah baju sang dokter.

"aku berkata yang sesungguhnya. Semoga anda kuat tuan.. permisi.."ujar sang dokter lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Siwon memegang tubuhku yang hampir jatuh kelantai. Sedangkan Changmin kini menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aku masuk ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun, diikuti oleh Siwon dan Changmin. Aku melihat tubuh anak bungsuku, yang selama ini tak kupercaya, ku benci, kini terbaring tak bernyawa. Aku mendekatinya perlahan dan mengelus rambutnya. Kulihat wajah pucatnya.

"Kyu.. ini appa.."Kataku pelan. "Kyu.. appa sekarang mempercayaimu.. maafkan appa.. karena tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu.. malahan, appa mendengarnya dari temanmu sendiri. Sekarang.. bangunlah Kyu.. appa mau mendengar semuanya dari mulutmu sendiri. Kyu.. bangunlah.. appa mohon.."aku menangis dihadapan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bernyawa. Aku memegang tangan kanannya. Berharap Kyuhyun bisa bangun lagi.

Leeteuk POV end

.

Siwon POV

Hari ini rumah ramai sekali. Orang- orang datang mengunjungi kami untuk menyampaikan bela sungkawa atas kematian Kyuhyun. Banyak teman dan guru-guru dari tempat Kyuhyun bersekolah datang kerumah kami.

"Siwon.. kau harus kuat. Kau harus menguatkan appamu juga ya.. dan saya minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu. Saya tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun diancam oleh Kangin."ucap Lee seonsangnim. Aku menggeleng. "bukan salahmu Seonsangnim.."ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Lee seonsangnim menepuk bahuku. Lalu berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap dan tamu sudah pulang semua. Aku mencari appaku. Dan kutebak sekarang dia sedang di kamar Kyuhyun. Aku berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, dan benar saja aku menemukan appa sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Aku duduk disebelah appa.

"Siwon-ah.. sudah setahun appa tak pernah masuk ke kamar Kyu.. untuk memberikan pelukan atau ciuman selamat malam.. ucapan selamat malam.."Ujar appa lirih. aku memeluk appa dari samping. Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku harus menguatkan appa.

"appa, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.. kita tak menyangka kan kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkan kita secepat ini.."ujarku. appa mengangguk. Aku melepas pelukanku. Aku berjalan mengambil barang yang disukai Kyuhyun. Laptopnya. Kekeke..

Aku menyalahkan laptopnya dan aku melihat, wallpapernya adalah fotoku, appa, dan Kyu yang sedang memasang wajah jelek. Aku tersenyum. Aku jadi merindukan Kyu. Aku melihat file-file nya selama ini. Dan aku menemukan sebuah video, judulnya "for appa and hyung."

Aku menoleh ke appa dan membuka file itu. di video itu, Kyuhyun merekam dirinya sendiri.

"_Halo appa, hyung. Tiba- tiba saja aku berniat membuat video ini. Hahahaa. Sebenarnya aku membuat video ini karena aku kesal ! kalian tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku tentang kematian Hyora umma."_Ujarnya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Aku dan appa tersenyum.

"_nah.. karena itu, aku membuat video ini dan berharap kalian akan mengorek isi laptopku, menemukan video ini, lalu memelukku dan berkata, 'maaf Kyu, kami sah paham.' _"ujarnya lirih.

"_aku mulai ya.. hmm.. mulai darimana ya ? baiklah aku mulai dari saat appa berkata kalau mau menikah lagi dengan Hyora umma. Mm.. sebenarnya aku tidak setuju. Tapi melihat wajah appa yang bahagia, aku tak bisa berbuat apa- apa lagi dan menyetujuinya. Setelah appa dan Hyora umma menikah, aku tak begitu dekat dengannya, bukan karena aku membencinya, tapi karena aku tak ingin posisi umma digantikan di hatiku. Walaupun posisinya sebagai umma dikeluarga kita sudah digantikan."_ucapnya. aku dan appa terus melihat dan mendengarkan video itu.

"_Lalu, setahun lalu, kita pergi berlibur ke pantai. Aku mau ingin berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Hyora umma. Tiba-tiba, Hyora umma menerima telpon, ia melihat ponselnya dan mengatakan itu dari haelmoni. Tak lama setelah Hyora umma masuk, aku masuk juga untuk menaruh barang- barangku dikamar. Lalu aku mendengar Hyora umma mengatakan kalau ia akan mengambil semua kekayaan appa, lalu meninggalkan appa. Aku sangat marah. Aku keluar dan ingin mengatakan semuanya pada appa. Tapi appa malah mendengarkan Hyora umma dan menamparku."_Ucapnya. ia menarik napas menahan tangis. Aku memeluk appa yang sudah menangis.

"_lalu, malam disaat kematian umma. Hyora umma tiba- tiba masuk dan ingin membunuhku karena aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Aku berlari kebalkon. Ia bermaksud menjatuhkanku dari balkon, tapi ia terpeleset dan jatuh. Tiba- tiba appa dan hyung datang. Aku berusaha menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi appa dan hyung tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Bahkan sampai hari ini appa dan hyung masih belum mau mendengarkan penjelasanku."_ ujarnya sambil mengelap airmatanya.

"_hahaha, aku cengeng sekali. Aku berharap appa dan hyung melihat video ini dan memaafkanku. Jadi kita bisa foto- foto seperti dulu lagi. terima kasih sudah mendengarkan penjelasanku. Gomawo appa, hyung. Saranghae.."_ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Saat itu juga video itu selesai.

"Maafkan appa Kyuhyun-ah.. maafkan appa.."ujar appa di sela- sela tangisnya. Aku memeluknya. Hingga appa tertidur. Aku merebahkan appa di tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan lalu ikut merebahkan diri disebelahnya.

.

.

.

8 tahun kemudian..

"Siwonie ! turunlah ! mereka sudah datang !"teriak appa dari bawah. Aku segera menyisir rambutku dan merapikan pakaianku. Hari ini kekasihku, Yoora, datang bersama keluarganya. Bermaksud mengunjungiku. Minggu lalu aku dan appa sudah datang kerumahnya, sekarang, mereka bilang akan datang sekeluarga.

Aku menuruni tangga dan mendapati Yoora yang sangat cantik. Disebelahnya ada kedua orang tuanya.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah appa. "wahh, Siwon-ah, kau makin tampan saja."Kata Fany ahjumma –umma Yoora-. "ah, ahjumma bisa saja."jawabku.

"oh iya, Wonnie, aku mau memperkenalkan adikku padamu. Selama ini dia bersekolah di Jepang, lalu tinggal di Jepang. Hari ini dia baru pulang. Jadi dari bandara langsung kesini. Mana sih.. kok ga datang- datang.."Ujar Yoora. Aku mengangguk.

"adikmu yang waktu itu kau ceritakan ya ?"tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

_Mr. Taxi, Taxi, Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi_

"yoboseyo" ternyata ponsel Yoora berbunyi.

"…_."_

"Baiklah.. tunggu disana."ucap Yoora lalu menutup ponselnya. "siapa ?"tanyaku.

"Adikku sudah didepan rumahmu. Tapi dia takut salah. Jadi aku mau keluar dulu yaa."ucap Yoora. Aku mengangguk. "ayo, aku temani."tawarku.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Dan menemukan seorang pemuda. Tingginya hampir sama denganku.

"Kyuhyun-ah ! Ayo masuk !"ujar Yoora. Apa ? Kyuhyun ? pemuda itu membalikan badannya.

DEG wajahnya.. mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya. Dan mata itu.. benar- benar sama dengan Kyuhyun. Memang ada sedikit perbedaan.. warna rambutnya coklat sedangkan Kyuhyunku hitam. Yap, hanya perbedaan warna rambut.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Ia sedikit menghindar. Aku langsung memeluknya.

Siwon POV end

.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini aku baru tiba di Seoul dan Yoora noona menyuruhku untuk datang kerumah calon suaminya. Aku langsung menelpon Yoora noona untuk membukakan pintu untukku. Aku takut salah rumah. Itu sangat memalukan bukan?

Mana sih Yoo-noona, bukain pintu saja lama sekali. "Kyuhyun-ah ! Ayo masuk !"ujar Yoora noona. Aku membalikan badanku dan melepas kacamata hitamku. Aku melihat kearah Yoo-noona. Dan disebelahnya ada… seorang pemuda tinggi. Ini calon suami Yoo-noona ? hmm, cocok juga. Tiba- tiba laki- laki itu mendekatiku. Lalu memelukku. Aku kelabakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."Ia tiba tiba memanggil namaku. "n-ne."Jawabku. aku melihat kearah Yoo-noona dengan tatapan bingung. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Kenapa sih pemuda ini ? dia normal kan ? "ma-maaf, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu ?"Tanyaku pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya. "ma-maaf, kau mirip dengan adikku. Ayo masuk."Ajaknya.

.

.

.

"kami kembali !"Ucap Yoo-noona. Aku melihat appa dan umma, dan seorang lagi.. hmm, sepertinya appanya orang yang tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo duduk disini."Ucap umma. Lelaki itu menoleh. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan laki- laki yang didepan tadi. Aku mengambil tempat disebelah umma.

"perkenalkan dirimu Kyu-ya."ujar umma. "Ne, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adiknya Yoora noona."ujarku. "ah.. namaku.. Park Leeteuk, dan ini anakku, Park Siwon."ujar lelaki bernama Leeteuk itu. tadi.. bukannya dia bilang punya adik ya ? "hmm, maaf. Bukannya tadi Siwon-ssi bilang dia punya adik ?"Tanyaku. mereka terdiam. Yoo-noona menyenggol tanganku. "ada apa sih ?"Tanyaku sambil berbisik pada Yoo-noona.

"Adikku.. sudah meninggal."Kata Siwon. Ups.. sepertinya aku salah bicara. "Yang tahu hal ini Cuma Yoora, mungkin aku harus menceritakan semuanya. Kitakan sebentar lagi keluarga."Katanya. ia menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Tentang kematian adiknya. Park Kyuhyun. Ia memperlihatkan fotonya pada kami. Dan.. wajahnya sama persis denganku! dan kalau dia masih hidup umurnya sama denganku, 23 tahun.

"begitulah ceritanya."Siwon hyung menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Umma saja sampai menangis. Aku juga terharu. aku memandangi foto Park Kyuhyun. "hmm.. Siwon hyung, Leeteuk ahjussi, aku mau menjadi pengganti untuk Kyuhyun.."Kataku. tak ada salahnya kan membantu?

"Benarkan Kyu?"tanya Siwon hyung. Aku melihat kearah appa, umma, dan yoo-noona. Mereka tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. "Sebentar lagikan kau akan jadi kakak iparku. Hehehe." Ucapku. "gomawo.."ucap Siwon hyung dan Leeteuk ahjussi sambil memelukku. Aku membelas pelukan mereka.

END

Epilog_

"Siwon hyung! kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku! hahahaha"Tawaku. Ia hanya menggerutu karena kalah. Jangan menantangku, aku ini dewa starcraft! hahahhaa..

"Kyu! Won! jangan main terus! wonnie! urus Soora dulu dong.. jangan main terus."Gerutu yoo-noona sambil menggendong Soora yang terus menangis. Siwon hyung langsung mengambil Soora dari gendongan Yoo-noona.

Siwon hyung dan Yoo-noona sudah menikah dan memiliki anak perempuan yang sangat cantik, Soora. Mereka tinggal di rumah Leeteuk appa dan Siwon hyung. aku juga sering main dan menginap dirumah Siwon hyung dan Leeteuk appa.

"Kyu, ayo sini. Appa mau ngobrol sama kamu."Leeteuk appa memanggilku. Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya turun. Kami duduk dikamar belakang.

"Kyu, terima kasih sudah menjadi pengganti Kyuhyun, anakku.."Ucapnya. aku menoleh kearahnya. "ya..aku juga senang menjadi penggantinya. Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kebahagiaannya melaluiku.."Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini adalah peringatan 9 tahun kematian Kyuhyun.."Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku memeluknya. "appa.. jangan sedih.. aku disini."Kataku. Leeteuk appa balas memelukku. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku dibahunya.

Tenang Park Kyuhyun.. aku akan menggantikanmu menjaga appa dan hyungmu… kau cukup duduk diam dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang tercipta saat ini..

FIN

Akhirnya FF ini berakhir! Gimana menurut kalian? Tetep happy endingkan? Hehe.. mian yah kalo para readers gak puas sama endingnya FF ini.. ceritanya jadi aneh ya? ._. Haha

Ok! Gomawo untuk yang sudah review selama ini ^^ dan buat silent readers, gomawo juga karena udah baca FFku.

In the end, mind to RnR?


End file.
